Seducing Keith
by Browneyedmami
Summary: Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Keith all hang out in the common room of the Castle of Lions. Pidge and Hunk tell stories of their shennanigans with Lance, and the topic of Lance's seduction skills come into the conversation. Keith makes a bet with Lance all while concealing his gay feels. Was the bet really a good idea?


Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or any of it characters, nor do I own the song used in this fic, 'House of Cards by BTS'

It was a rare evening in the castle of lions where the paladins were resting in the common area sharing laughter and stories about their life on earth. Allura, Coran and Shiro had gone to bed leaving Lance, Pidge, Hunk and a reluctant Keith.

"Why am I here again" Keith grumbled.

"Because team bonding and all that Mullet" Lance said with a grin.

Keith just sighed and wondered how the hell he got into this mess. Oh yeah. Because he had a hard time saying no to that ridiculous smiles of Lance's. Curse his gay feels. Chatter continued with Pidge and Hunk talking about their time at the Garrison and the shennanigans they would get into with Lance. Keith wondered if he would've gotten along with all of them on Earth had they never met in space. Would he have gone along with Lance's craziness? Probably not, but oddly enough, he now found it endearing.

"Oh my god, remember that one time Lance got so drunk he tried to seduce Iverson?!" Pidge laughed

"That was hilarious! Poor Iverson! Couldn't tell if he was disgusted or confused!" Hunk howled.

"Hey! I'll have you guys know I am great at seducing! Iverson would be lucky to kiss my feet!" Lance grumbled.

For whatever idiotic reason, Keith decided to open his big mouth in that moment and say "You, seducing someone? Yeah right. You couldn't seduce a fly!" he said with a smirk. Little did he know, he would eat his words.

"Is that a challenge Mullet?" Lance said with a sly smile.

"Why must you make everything a -" Keith started

"Hunk! Music! BTS House of Cards!"

"Wha-" Hunk began

"Just do it Hunk!" Lance shouted.

Keith crossed his arms and started to get nervous wondering what the fuck he got himself into. Lance pushed him into the couch and said quietly in his ear "You're going to regret those words Mullet" Keith huffed and tried to keep his composure.

"I'm too young to see this fuckery" Pidge muttered to herself and slowly backed out of the room.

Lance trekked across the room and shed his shirt leaving him in only his sweat pants. It was in that moment, Ketih knew, he fucked up. Slow music started, a k-pop song he vaguely recognized. Hunk chose that moment to slip out of the room as well leaving him alone with the man of his fantasies. What the actual fuck was he thinking when he made that dumb remark? Maybe he would fuck it up and look dumb and he could - FUCK.

Lance slowly started making slow movements with his hips from across the room and Jesus those hips...

 _kadeuro mandeun jip geu sogeseo urin kkeuti boindaedo got sseureojindaedo_

Oh shit, those hips were getting closer to him. FUCK! The strain in his pants was becoming wayyyy to apparent. And then, then Jesus, Lance was on his lap straddling him rolling his hips. He kept his hands at his sides because he didn't trust himself. Should he trust himself? Because this was feeling pretty damn - NNGH!

Keith let out an unintentional moan when Lance started singing the lyrics in his ear and bit lightly at his neck. Lance abruptly stood and Keith nearly whimpered at the loss of contact, but all too soon He was roughly lifted by Lance and slammed against a wall, the song still playing behind them...

 _Please baby Calm down jogeumman deo_

Before he could comprehend it Lance was kissing him and holy shit he tasted good. Keith bit Lance's lip nearly drawing blood and the Cuban boy moaned lightly and fuck if that noise didn't go straight to his pants.

"Keith" Lance groaned. Keith responsed by kissing Lance rougher, wrapping his legs around him tighter.

"Keith, babe" Lance tried again. Fuck, he needed to stop talking and just keep kissing him.

"Lance, shut up and just kiss me"

"As much as I'd love to continue proving my seduction skills here, I think we'd better move things to one of our rooms" Lance said with a smirk on his lips.

As much as Keith wanted to protest and wipe that smile off Lance's face and take him here on the floor in the common area, he knew it wasn't a good idea. So instead he grabbed the boy of his dreams, threw him over his shoulder and with a growl he said

"My room"

Lance let out a shaky "fuck" at the sudden change in events as Keith took off with Lance in tow, bypassing and not noticing a very confused looking half asleep Shiro on the way. Shiro just looked down the corridor at their now disappearing forms, debated for a moment whether or not to follow and then decided against it. Shrugging he went back to his room shaking his head.

The door to Keith's room had barely opened when Lance was being tossed on the bed, Keith ripping off clothes as he put his body over Lance's whispering why he would tease him in such a way.

"But aren't you glad I did?" Lance smirked Keith shut him up with more kisses, this time trailing down his body to Lance's pants slowly tugging them down, Lance making noises that made Keith's head spin.

"Babe, I'm so -" Lance didn't get to finish his sentence as Keith took Lance's whole length with his mouth. With just a few movements, Lance lost the battle with his libido and his release took hold of him as Keith swallowed it all licking his lips afterward. Both boys were panting and in that moment, they locked eyes, and in one of Keith's rare moments of feels, he leaned over, kissed Lance's forehead and said

"I love you" After the words left his mouth, his anxiety hit the roof. Its not that he didn't mean them, he did. He just wasn't sure if now was the right time to say them. Fuck, what if he fucked this up? What if -

"I love you too Mullet. But next time, maybe believe me when I say my seduction skills are pretty damn good"

"Those seduction skills better only be fucking used on me from now on" Keith growled leaning forward and kissing Lance hard enough to bruise. Lance only whimpered his agreement as the two began making out again.

They wouldn't surface again until the morning when it was time for breakfast, slowly getting out of bed not paying attention to what they put on for clothes and reluctantly walking to the dining area hand in hand. When the got there, Pidge snorted and mumbled a "finally" under her breath. Hunk started getting emotional and saying "congratulations" talking about making them a cake to celebrate. Allura and Coran looked surprised but didn't say much except to not let it affect Voltron. Shiro took in the sight of them in each others clothes looking haphazard, shook his head and said

"Yep, glad I didn't follow you guys last night, that's for sure"

The comment earned a blush from both boys and the whole table erupted in laughter. Under the table the boys linked their hands together and smiled.


End file.
